Is It Love?
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya terasa berbeda/"Sebenarnya, Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan..."/Seperti apapun itu, kau tetaplah seseorang yang berharga -Takeru-/"Kau sengaja tidak memberitahu Daisuke tentang ini?"
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Love?**

...

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Is It Love? © Invea**

...

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dengan sedikit resah. Tailmon tampak turut memperhatikanku dari belakang. Dengan malu-malu, aku kemudian berbalik padanya dan bertanya,"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tailmon?"

Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu—berpose seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang (atau sekucing? Sedigimon?) detektif ternama. Dipandanginya diriku dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Kau sangat manis, Hikari. Motif kimononya benar-benar cocok untukmu," pujinya kemudian. Kurasakan pipiku yang bersemu kemerahan mendengarnya. Tailmon kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tapi—" jedanya kemudian. Aku memiringkan kepalaku menatap _digi-partner_ -ku.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan memakainya? Maksudku, kau yakin itu sudah cukup hangat?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tailmon. Kimono ini sudah cukup hangat. Lagipula, ini hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkan ibuku untuk tahun baru. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memakainya?" sahutku kemudian. Tailmon mengangguk. Tak lama, pintu kamarku terbuka. _Okaa-san_ tampak tersenyum menatapku.

"Kau manis sekali, Hikari-chan," serunya. Aku tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Takeru pasti akan senang melihatnya," lanjut _okaa-san_. Kurasakan pipiku semakin memerah mendengarnya. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semua itu.

"I—Ibu bicara apa, sih?" sahutku kemudian. _Okaa-san_ hanya menanggapinya dengan kikikkan kecil. Beliau kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, aku lantas mengikutinya diiringi dengan Tailmon yang mengekoriku.

"Ah, kau akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya _Onii-chan_. Aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Takeru-kun bilang dia akan menjemputku lima belas menit lagi," ujarku. _Onii-chan_ hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi lingkaran. " _Nii-chan_ sendiri, tidak berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan akan pergi malam ini pada Daisuke, ya?" _Onii-chan_ berbalik tanya. Aku kemudian memamerkan barisan gigiku yang rapi.

"Hm. Kami memutuskan pergi setelah tahu Daisuke-kun akan ikut pesta tahun baru bersama klub sepak bola," terangku. _Onii-chan_ hanya menggangguk-angguk.

"Pantas saja. Jika dia tahu, sepertinya dia akan lebih memilih untuk pergi denganmu dibandingkan dengan teman-teman seklubnya," gumamnya.

"Sudahlah. Ibu rasa itu lebih baik untuk Hikari-chan. Setahu ibu, Takeru-kun anak yang baik, ibu menyukainya. Bukan berarti ibu tidak menyukai Daisuke, hanya saja, ibu rasa seorang Taichi sudah cukup membuat repot dalam keluarga ini," ujar _Okaa-san_. _Onii-chan_ langsung cemberut menatap beliau.

"Maksud ibu apa?" keluhnya kemudian. Aku dan ibu lantas tertawa mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, kudengar dentingan bel rumahku.

"Kurasa itu Takeru-kun," ujarku.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Hikari-chan," sahut ibu seraya menepuk punggungku. Aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _okaa-san, onii-chan,_ Tailmon," pamitku. Mereka bertiga kemudian mengangguk.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," seru ibu. Aku mengangguk sekilas dan bergegas menuju pintu depan—tak ingin membuat Takeru menunggu terlalu lama. Dengan segera, aku membuka pintu. Takeru berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Malam, Hikari-chan," sapanya.

"Malam, Takeru-kun,"

Detik berikutnya dia kemudian hanya terdiam menatapku. Aku tentu saja tersentak melihatnya—memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya sedikit berbeda.

"A—Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyaku kemudian. Takeru tersontak. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum.

" _Iie_. Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan kimono itu, Hikari-chan," pujinya. Aku tertunduk malu.

" _A_ _—_ _Arigatou,_ Takeru-kun,"

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Jika tidak, konsernya mungkin akan segera dimulai,"

Aku menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

...

"Apa kau meninggalkan Patamon sendirian di rumah?" tanyaku. Saat ini kami tengah berjalan menuju Odaiba _hall_ —tempat di mana konser _band_ Yamato digelar. Suasana jalanan cukup ramai sekalipun waktu sudah menunjukkan sepuluh malam—mungkin karena malam ini adalah malam tahun baru.

" _Iie_ , dia kini berada di dunia _digital_ bersama Gabumon dan Piyomon. Bagaimana dengan Tailmon?"

"Dia berencana untuk mengunjungi makam Wizardmon yang dibuat Mimi-san di dunia _digital_. Bagaimana dengan ibumu, Takeru-kun?"

"Nampaknya beliau memilih beristirahat di rumah. _Deadline_ bulan ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris begadang seminggu penuh,"

"Ah, ma—maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi harus meninggalkan ibumu di rumah sendirian," ujarku merasa bersalah. Aku lantas menundukkan kepalaku. Sudah kuduga, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mengajak Takeru-kun. Aku malah merepotkannya saja.

" _Daijoubu_. Aku sengaja meminta _otou-san_ untuk menemaninya. Hubungan mereka semakin membaik akhir-akhir ini. Aku memang sengaja ingin membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua," sahutnya. Aku menghela napas lega.

" _Yokatta_!"

"Sora-san sepertinya sudah menunggu kita di sana. Dia sudah menempatkan dua tempat duduk paling depan untuk kita," ujar Takeru seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sora-san memang sangat baik. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali menikmati tahun baru ini dengan semua anak-anak terpilih," gumamku. Takeru kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau benar, Hikari-chan. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita bisa berkumpul bersama. Akan tetapi, saat ini mereka memiliki kesibukan tersendiri," sahutnya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Terkadang aku sangat merindukan momen-momen di mana kami semua senantiasa bersama.

Kurasakan tangan Takeru mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

" _Daijoubu_!" Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Ia kini semakin tinggi saja. Dia kembali tersenyum. "Pasti akan ada waktu di mana kita dapat berkumpul kembali. Kita hanya tinggal menantikannya saja,"

Aku membalas senyumnya dan kembali mengangguk. "Kau benar, Takeru-kun,"

...

"Hikari-chan, kau manis sekali dengan kimono itu," puji Sora. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Sora sendiri mengenakan mantel selutut berwarna _oranye_. Dia terlihat manis dengan topi rajutannya.

"Terima kasih, Sora-san. Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik,"

"Kami tidak terlambat bukan?" tanya Takeru sedikit cemas. Sora mengangguk.

"Yamato bilang, _band_ nya akan tampil lima menit lagi," ujarnya. Aku dan Takeru mengangguk. Kami berdua kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah ditempati Sora. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah Sora. Sementara itu, Takeru duduk di sebelahku.

Selagi menunggu _band_ Yamato tampil, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bersama Sora. Di beberapa kesempatan, dia membisikkan ke telingaku beberapa kalimat menggoda akan hubunganku dengan Takeru—yang selalu sukses membuat pipiku bersemu kemerahan. Namun, aku selalu membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa kami hanya teman masa kecil. Itu yang membuat kami begitu dekat. Sesekali aku melirik pandang ke arah Takeru—memastikan dia tidak mendengar perkataan Sora. Dia tampak fokus pada _D-terminal_ nya. Mungkin ia tengah berbincang dengan Patamon di sana.

...

Tepukan tangan dan riuh sorakan terdengar begitu keras saat _band_ Yamato mengakhiri penampilannya. Konser berakhir pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sora meminta kami untuk menemui Yamato di belakang panggung. Takeru tentu saja yang paling senang dengan ajakan tersebut.

"Penampilan kalian bagus sekali tadi," seru Sora ketika memasuki ruangan khusus _band_ Yamato. Para personil _band_ tersebut tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka tampak berbincang sejenak bersama Sora sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kami berempat dengan Yamato.

"Jadi, kalian mau ke mana setelah ini?" tanya Yamato seraya mengusap keringat yang mengalir pada pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan. Sora kemudian membantunya. Hm, manis sekali melihatnya.

"Kami berencana untuk pergi ke kuil. Kalian mau bergabung?" ajak Takeru.

"Tentu saja ka—auw!"

Perkataan Yamato terpotong dengan ringisannya menahan sakit karena Sora dengan tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya. Gadis berambut _oranye_ itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh mereka membelakangi kami. Mereka berdua sempat saling berbisik. Hal itu jelas membuatku dan Takeru bertanya-tanya. Tak lama, mereka kembali menatap kami dengan senyum terhias di bibir.

" _Gomen_ , kami baru ingat kalau kami masih ada urusan setelah ini," ujar Sora. Dia bahkan menempelkan kedua tangannya dan mengedip manis.

"Ah, y—ya, aku baru ingat tadi kalau kami ada keperluan lain," sahut Yamato mengiyakan perkataan Sora. Takeru tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya menanggapi,"Ho, bilang saja kalau kalian ingin berduaan,"

"He?" Mendengar gurauan Takeru, Yamato dan Sora langsung tersentak. Melihat hal itu, Takeru terkikik sejenak.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya!" seru Takeru. Sora terlihat menghela napas lega. Aku membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Takeru dari belakang.

"Takeru!" panggil Yamato kemudian. Takeru lantas membalikkan pandangannya ke arah kakak satu-satunya itu.

" _Nani, onii-chan_?" tanyanya.

" _Good luck!"_ seru Yamato seraya melayangkan sebuah jempol ke arah Takeru. Takeru tersentak mendengarnya. Kulihat sekilas pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Dia langsung berbalik—tak mempedulikan tawa yang dikumandangkan Yamato dan Sora di belakang.

...

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Salju!" seruku ketika kulihat butiran salju mulai turun memutihkan bumi. Takeru langsung menatapku cemas.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

" _Daijoubu_! Kimono ini sangat hangat!" sahutku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Hm." Dia hanya berdehem sejenak. Hah! Sejujurnya saja, aku sedikit kedinginan. Turunnya salju membuat malam semakin dingin saja. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat khawatir Takeru. Lagi pula, aku masih dapat menahannya.

"Hikari-chan," panggil Takeru. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa detik. Dia tampak sudah menaiki tangga pertama menuju kuil. Diulurkannya tangannya padaku. Aku menatapnya sedikit heran.

"E—Eh?"

"Gara-gara salju, jalanan pasti akan licin. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau sampai terjatuh," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya kugenggam tangan Takeru. Tangannya terasa sangat hangat. Ragu-ragu kutatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa," _Ikku yo_!"

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Is It Love? © Invea**

…

Chapter 2

…

" _Yokatta_! Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum akhir tahun!" seru Takeru dengan nada riang. Yah, untunglah letak Odaiba _Hall_ tidak begitu jauh dari kuil ini. Kami jadi tidak terlambat dalam pergantian tahun.

"Hikari-chan, aku akan membeli minuman di sana, kau tunggulah di sini!" ujarnya kemudian. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Terima kasih, Takeru!" sahutku sesaat dia berjalan pergi. Dia menyempatkan untuk melukiskan senyuman singkat di wajahnya sebelum berlari terburu-buru menuju _stand_ minuman.

Aku menghela napas setelahnya. Kurekatkan kimono yang tengah kukenakan. Udara malam ini semakin dingin saja. Kedua bola mataku kemudian menatap langit malam yang terus mengelam. Tak kudapati jejeran bintang di sana. Hanya butiran salju yang nampak berlomba turun memutihkan bumi.

Pluk!

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi bagian belakang kepalaku. Sontak aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Manik mataku memantulkan sosok Takeru yang kini hanya mengenakan kaus hijau-kuning berlengan panjang yang biasa ia gunakan. Dua gelas cokelat hangat tampak dalam dekapan tangan kirinya. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sebenarnya kedinginan bukan?" ujarnya. Kurasakan pipiku mulai merona.

"E—Eh, aku tidak—"

"Sangat jelas terlihat tubuhmu itu menggigil!" tukasnya cepat. "Sudahlah, kau pakai saja jaket itu. Aku mengenakan kaus yang sangat hangat malam ini," lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Aku langsung tertunduk.

"Terima kasih, Takeru. Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu," gumamku pelan. Dia kemudian menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan semua itu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk selalu melindungimu?" sahutnya. Aku tersenyum sekilas. Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat tidak enak padanya. Aku merasa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam memaknai janjinya pada kakakku. Maksudku, saat itu kakak memang memintanya untuk melindungiku karena kita harus bertarung melawan digimon yang jahat bukan? Aku kira, janjinya sudah cukup ia tunaikan sampai dunia kembali damai seperti saat ini. Tapi, nyatanya, ia terus saja menjaga janji itu, bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Minumlah, selagi hangat," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat yang tadi ada dalam dekapannya. Sedikit ragu, aku lantas mengambilnya. Aroma cokelat yang sangat khas langsung menyeruak memanjakan hidungku. Tak dapat menahan, kuteguk cokelat tersebut hingga tersisa setengahnya. Hangat!

"Hikari-chan, nampaknya mereka sudah mulai menghitung mundur! Ayo kita bergegas mendekati kuil!" seru Takeru. Aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiriku. Kurasakan degupan jantungku yang mulai berdetak tidak normal. Aku tertunduk kikuk—kuabaikan wajahku yang lagi-lagi kembali merona. Ini pasti karena dingin!

…

"…tiga, dua, satu!"

Sorakan orang-orang yang tengah berada di halaman kuil saling bersahutan berlomba dengan suara kembang api yang mulai diluncurkan. Langit malam yang dihiasi salju kini mulai semakin menawan dengan bermekarannya bunga-bunga penuh warna di sana.

" _Kirei_!" sahutku. Mataku nampaknya berbinar melihat kejadian itu. Tak kusadari Takeru yang tersenyum menatapku.

"Hikari-chan!" panggilnya. Aku langsung tersentak begitu tersadar ia kini benar-benar berada begitu dekat denganku. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat tahun baru! Untuk seterusnya, mohon bantuannya!" ujarnya. Aku langsung mengganggukkan kepalaku.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Takeru! Kuharap kau tidak akan bosan membantuku untuk ke depannya,"

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. "Tentu,"

Tring!

Terdengar nada _ringtone_ ponselku. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel _flip-flop pink_ dari tas rajutku. Terdapat pemberitahuan satu e-mail. Takeru tiba-tiba mencuri lihat ke layar ponselku.

"He? Itu pasti e-mail dari Daisuke!" ujarnya. Aku tersontak mendengar gurauannya. Kuangkat bahuku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Siapa tahu itu dari _onii-chan_!" tukasku kemudian. Takeru lalu menempelkan kedua lengannya pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia lalu terkekeh sejenak.

"Buka saja untuk membuktikannya," gumamnya. Aku mengangguk. Kubuka e-mail tersebut, rupanya memang dari Daisuke.

" _Hora_! Sudah kukatakan bukan?" guraunya kemudian. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu darinya?" tanyaku heran. Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana ia begitu menyukaimu, Hikari-chan. Justru akan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh jika ia tidak mengirimu e-mail di saat-saat seperti ini," terangnya. Aku langsung menutup ponselku tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu isi e-mail tersebut. Dia lalu menatapku heran.

"Tidak membalasnya?" tanyanya heran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan saat ini! Kita masih harus mengantri untuk berdo'a di kuil, juga untuk mengambil ramalan dan ah—membalas e-mail bisa kulakukan lain kali," terangku cepat. Takeru tertawa geli mendengarnya.

" _Hai, hai, hai_! Kau _ohime-sama_ -nya malam ini, aku hanya akan mengikutimu," guraunya. Lengan kiriku langsung menyikut pelan dadanya. Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju antrian sebelum semakin larut," sahutnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

…

"Aku tidak terlalu begitu mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu tertarik dengan ramalan seperti ini," ujar Takeru setelah kami mengambil masing-masing ramalan kami. Ia tampak memainkan kertas ramalannya—dilempar kemudian ditangkap kembali.

"Kurasa sebagian besar pria berpikiran sama persis denganmu, Takeru, termasuk kakakku," gumamku kemudian. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, maaf deh, kami memang seperti itu," sahutnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan ramalan tentangmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggedikkan bahuku. Perlahan, kubuka secarik kertas lamaran itu.

"Whoa! Aku mendapatkan ' _keberuntungan sangat baik_ '!" seruku riang. Takeru tiba-tiba memperlihatkan kertas ramalannya di hadapan wajahku. Tulisan yang sama kudapati di kertas ramalannya. _Keberuntungan sangat baik._

"Sepertinya ini memang tahun keberuntungan untuk kita berdua," ujarnya kemudian. Tak lupa ia menyematkan cengirannya yang khas.

" _Ne,_ apa yang dikatakan ramalannya tentangmu, Takeru?"

"Hm, di sini tertulis, setiap kerja kerasmu akan terbalaskan dengan sangat baik. Keinginanmu dapat terwujud. Lebih jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau inginkan." Takeru berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya larik matanya dengan lincah menatap kertas ramalanku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hikari?"

Aku kemudian membaca kertas lamaranku. "E— _eto_ , katanya aku harus sedikit lebih tegas lagi dalam bersikap untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Semangat dan ketekunanmu akan membawamu ke dalam kebahagiaan. Percayalah pada kata hatimu."

"Hm…" Takeru kemudian menatap langit malam. "Kurasa ramalan itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kita dengar," gumamnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

Aku menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ia lalu menoreh ke arahku dan berkata,"Bukankah kata-kata seperti itu yang ingin kita dengar agar kita bisa lebih bersemangat?"

"Ah, hemh!" Kuanggukkan kepalaku pertanda aku menyetujui pendapatnya. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku.

…

"Takeru-kun, terima kasih untuk malam ini,"

Takeru tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam! Di luar akan semakin dingin," pintanya. Aku mengangguk. Kubuka pintu apartemen kediaman Yagami. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tawarku. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Hikari. Mungkin di lain waktu. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan kau perlu istirahat," tolaknya halus. Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan, Takeru-kun! Sampai ketemu besok,"

…

 **To Be Co** **ntinued**


	3. Chapter 3

"He—? Pesta tahun baru? Nanti malam? Khusus anak-anak terpilih?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada kakakku yang baru saja selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"Yup, aku sudah meminta Yamato untuk menyewa tempat. Kurasa semua bisa hadir jika nanti malam," jawab _onii-chan_. Dia tampak membawa beberapa peralatan makan kotor yang baru saja kami gunakan ke westafel. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Mimi-san juga? Dia sudah pulang dari Amerika?"

"Yup, tadi malam!"

Keran air dinyalakan. _Onii-chan_ tampak melipat lengan baju yang tengah dipakainya hingga ke siku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan. Kuperhatikan kakakku yang tampak asyik mencuci.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan!" seruku kemudian. "Aku menjadi tidak sabar,"

"Bagus," ujar _onii-chan_. "Nah, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membereskan semua ini?" tanyanya seraya memamerkan cengirannya seperti biasa. Aku lantas mengerucutkan bibirku dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugas mencuci piring kemarin malam," tolakku dengan tak acuh. Sempat kudengar gerutuan _onii-chan_ kepadaku yang tidak mau membantunya. Aku terkekeh kecil. Kulanjutkan langkahku kembali menuju kamar.

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Is It Love? © Invea**

…

Chapter 3

…

"Takeru tidak menjemputmu?"

 _Onii-chan_ menatap heran ke arahku yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan keluar apartemen. Aku lantas menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia hanya memilih untuk berdehem sejenak sebelum menyamakan langkah kakinya bersamaku.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi pagi," jawabku kemudian. Kukeluarkan kembali ponsel yang tersimpan di saku mantelku. Kutatap layarnya. Masih tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Takeru. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja," lanjutku kemudian.

Puk!

Kurasakan lengan hangat kakakku menepuk pucuk kepalaku lembut. " _Daijoubu_! Kita bisa memastikan semua itu nanti di pesta."

Aku lalu menyunggingkan seutas senyum. Kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Akan kupastikan dia memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus karena telah membuatmu cemas seperti ini. Jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya," sahutnya kemudian. Ia tampak mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku. Kaki kananku dengan segera bergerak menginjak kaki kirinya keras.

" _Onii-chan_ menyebalkan," keluhku. Dia lantas mengiris kesakitan. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti menggenggam erat kaki kirinya.

" _Itai_ , Hikari!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku—masih kesal padanya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," bujuknya. Aku menghela napas. Kakakku ini memang sangat payah dalam bercanda. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat membedakan mana yang disebut candaan dan mana yang kelewat batas keterlaluan.

"Itu tidak lucu," sahutku. Dia lalu terkekeh kecil. Dirangkulnya pundakku lembut.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," gumamnya. Sangat pelan, namun sangat jelas terdengar. Salju perlahan turun. Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertinya.

"Terima kasih, _onii-chan_."

…

"Kari!" Daisuke menyapaku riang setibanya kami di tempat pesta. Nyaris saja dia hendak memelukku sebelum _deathglare_ tajam dari kakakku menyerangnya. Melihat hal itu, kurasa nyalinya mulai menciut karena detik berikutnya dia langsung menyapa kakakku.

Pandanganku langsung menoleh ke sekeliling—memastikan siapa saja yang sudah datang. Tampak Mimitengah menata meja. Koushiro—seperti biasa—asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya membuat Mimi tak henti-hentinya berceloteh mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk pemuda berambut kemerahan tersebut. Namun, nampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya—atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarnya—karena pemuda itu tetap asyik memainkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_. Sementara itu, Iori terlihat menempelkan beberapa dekorasi sederhana.

"Yang lain belum pada datang?" tanya kakakku kemudian. Daisuke kemudian menggaruk dagunya.

"Sora-san dan Yamato-san pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa minuman. Ken dan Miyako masih di jalan. Joe-san—" Dia lantas menghela napas. Tampak sedikit terganggu saat dia menyebutkan nama anak terpilih yang tertua tersebut. "—seperti biasa, nampaknya akan datang terlambat."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya saat menyadari dia tidak menyebutkan nama Takeru. _Onii-chan_ yang menyadari itu lantas bertanya padanya,"Bagaimana dengan Takeru?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi sore. Yamato-san akan menjemputnya," terang Daisuke kemudian. Aku lantas menolehkan pandanganku pada _onii-chan_. Melihat tatapanku, dia lalu mengusap lembut kepalaku.

" _Daijoubu_!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Daisuke lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Yah, jangan khawatir, Hikari! Paling-paling dia hanya ketiduran dan lupa untuk menyalakan ponselnya," hiburnya. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tumben sekali Daisuke bersikap seperti itu.

"Kami membawa banyak makanan ringan nih!" Terdengar sahutan dari luar. Tampak Ken dan Miyako datang dengan dua kantung besar belanjaan.

"Wah, terima kasih, Miyako! Kau memberikan diskon lebih untuk kita kan?" seru Mimi menyambutnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena ini untuk acara anak-anak terpilih, aku memberikan diskon khusus besar-besaran!" serunya riang. Kami lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Koushiro, cepat kau bantu Ken membawa belanjaan itu ke sini!" sahut Mimi. Koushiro tampak masih serius menatap layar laptopnya. Mimi langsung berkacak pinggang saat menyadari Koushiro mengabaikannya. Dia lalu mendekati pemuda tersebut, menarik napas panjang sebelum—

"KOUSHIRO!"

—meneriakkan nama pemuda tersebut tepat di depan telinganya.

Koushiro langsung tersontak mendengarnya. Hampir-hampir dia melemparkan laptopnya—dia buru-buru memeluk laptopnya saat teriakan Mimi bergema di telinganya.

"Mimi-san! Kau tidak perlu meneriakiku seperti itu untuk memanggilku. Kau kan bisa memanggilku seperti biasa."

Mendengar hal itu, kedutan empat buah siku-siku kembali muncul di kening Mimi.

" _Mou_ , Koushiro! Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau masih saja terus berkutat pada benda kotak itu! Kau sangat menyebalkan, sama sekali tidak berubah!"

Mimi mulai meledak—membuat Koushiro gelagapan.

"Ah, ah, maaf. Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi tadi. Maaf, maaf, aku jadi tidak mendengarmu, Mimi-san. Selain itu, kau memanggilku karena membutuhkan sesuatu, Mimi-san? Oh iya, ini bukan benda kotak, Mimi-san. Namanya laptop,"

" _Mou_ , aku sudah tahu itu! Aku memanggilnya benda kotak karena ia sangat menyebalkan!"

"Eh, tapi Mimi-san—"

Mimi kembali merajuk membuat Koushiro semakin bingung dibuatnya. Kutatap _onii-chan_ yang tengah mengurut keningnya—mungkin dia lelah dengan tingkah laku kedua adik kelasnya itu. Dia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mereka berdua ini, kapan akan bersikap dewasa sih?" gumamnya. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Pandanganku lantas teralihkan pada Miyako dan Ken yang masih termenung menatap Mimi dan Koushiro. Aku lalu memilih untuk menghampirinya. Daisuke lalu mengekoriku.

"Miyako, sini biar aku bantu," ujarku. Daisuke buru-buru mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Miyako.

"Tidak perlu, Hikari-chan. Serahkan saja ini padaku dan Ken, iya kan Ken?" tukas Daisuke seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ken. Ken yang awalnya terlihat bingung pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, uh, ya, serahkan saja ini pada kami."

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa," gumam Miyako kemudian. Dia lalu menarik tanganku untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. "Ayo, Hikari!"

…

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat." Aku langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk begitu mendengar suara Yamato. Namun, nampaknya aku harus kembali mendesah kecewa saat sosok yang kukhawatirkan sedari tadi sama sekali tidak ada bersamanya.

"Kami membawa minuman," lanjut Sora. Menyadari wajahku yang sedikit murung, _onii-chan_ tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung bertanya pada Yamato.

"Oi, Yamato! Di mana Takeru?"

"Ah, dia minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Dia sedang demam, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut hadir malam ini. Dia menitipkan salam untuk kalian semua," jawabnya.

Aku langsung tercekat mendengarnya. Demam? Jangan bilang itu karena ulahku kemarin malam.

"Sayang sekali, padahal akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia bisa bergabung malam ini," ujar Miyako. "Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menjenguknya?" usulnya kemudian.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus," timpal Iori. Aku tertunduk mendengarnya. Takeru sakit karena salahku bukan?

" _Nii-chan_ ," panggilku pelan. Seperti sudah mengerti jalan pikiranku, dia menghela napas pelan dan lantas memandang jauh ke arah langit-langit.

"Kau ingin menengoknya sekarang juga?"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk pelan—masih tertunduk. Dia kembali menghela napas berat. "Takeru pasti terkenan demam karena kesalahanku."

"Ha~h!" Kembali terdengar helaan berat. Aku semakin tertunduk. Namun, detik berikutnya kurasakan pundakku ditepuknya lembut.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam,"

Aku menolehnya ke arahnya seraya tersenyum senang. "Umh!"

" _Minna-san_ , maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ada urusan lain, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamitku kemudian. Terdengar keluhan kecil dari mereka menyayangkan. Aku kembali membungkukkan badanku—sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Jangan katakan kau akan menengok Takeru sendirian," sungut Daisuke. Aku hanya memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Daisuke benar-benar tahu persis jalan pikiranku.

"He? Kau benar-benar akan menjenguknya, Hikari-chan? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menengoknya bersama-sama setelah ini, Hikari-chan? Kalau seperti ini, aku juga mau ikut!" seru Daisuke. Dia dengan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena _onii-chan_ menarik bajunya. Aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih padanya nanti malam.

"Taichi- _senpai_ , kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" seru Daisuke kesal pada _onii-chan_.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia," ujarnya.

"Tapi, tapi, itu berarti Hikari hanya akan berdua bersama Takeru?"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Tentu saja ibunya ada di sana," sahut _onii-chan_.

"Hikari!" Panggilan keras yang dilayangkan Yamato padaku sukses membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih padanya. Dia lalu melemparkan sesuatu ke arahku. Dengan sedikit terkejut, aku lalu menangkapnya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah kunci.

"Eh?" Aku kemudian menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Takeru sedang sendirian di apartemen. Dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, jadi kau memerlukan itu untuk masuk," serunya seraya mengedipkan mata ke arahku. _Onii-chan_ dan Daisuke langsung menoleh _shock_ ke arah Yamato.

"APA?"

Aku lantas memutuskan untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu—sebisa mungkin untuk lekas-lekas menuju kediaman Takaishi sebelum perang dunia ketiga terjadi di sana. Samar-samar masih dapat kudengar sahutan dari dalam. _Mereka benar-benar sudah memulainya_.

"…Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi, Taichi- _senpai_!"

"…Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu setelah ini, Yamato! Aku tidak akan segan-segan mencincang adikmu itu jika ia sampai menyentuh adikku."

"…Adikku menyentuh adikmu kau bilang? Bukankah tadi kau lihat sendiri, sepertinya adikmu yang ingin menyentuh adikku. Aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu padamu…"

"… _Nani?_ …"

" _Mou_! Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

"…Oi, Miyako! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyusul Hikari sekarang!"

…

 **To Be Continued**

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Is It Love?**

...

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Is It Love? © Invea**

...

Aku menatap daun pintu ruang apartemen Takeru. Entah sudah berapa menit aku berdiam mematung di tempat ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi apartemen Takeru, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjunginya sendirian. Kurasakan jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan perasaan seperti ini_?

Aku menghela napas, setelah lima belas menit terdiam, kuberanikan diriku untuk memasukkan kunci yang telah diberikan Yamato sebelumnya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu apartemen Takeru. Tanganku rasanya begitu gemetar. _Ada apa sebenarnya denganku_?

Aku kembali menghela napas, berusaha menengkan diriku. Setelah pintu itu tidak terkunci, kuputar kenop pintu tersebut. Kubuka pintu perlahan, kediaman Takeru benar-benar sangat hening. Aku kembali menghela napas, memasuki apartemen tersebut. Namun, saat aku berbalik untuk menutup pintu—

"Whua!"

"Whua!"

—rasa panas menjalari bahuku. Aku berteriak, dan detik berikutnya teriakanku bersahutan dengan teriakan yang lain, aku bergegas menoleh ke belakang, ku dapati Takeru sedang bersandar pada dinding seraya terkekeh kecil.

" _Mou,_ Takeru-kun! Kau mengejutkanku!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, memandangnya dengan desahan lega. Tunggu dulu, _bukankah tadi Yamato bilang Takeru tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur_?

Dia masih terkekeh ringan, kudapati keringat mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aku kira ada pencuri. Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Aku masih mengerucutkan bibirku. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengiraku sebagai seorang pencuri? Kau sudah mengenalku sejak kita kelas 2 SD!" keluhku kemudian.

Dia masih terkekeh. "Bagaimana tidak, kau memasuki apartemen yang terkunci, Hikari. Terang saja aku mengiramu sebagai pencuri."

"Terserah deh, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu!" keluhku lagi.

Dia lalu tersenyum lembut. "Maaf. Kau ingin meminum sesuatu? Di luar pasti sangat dingin. Aku bisa membuatkanmu secangkir cokelat panas," tawarnya.

Kurasakan pipiku sedikit memanas saat melihat senyumnya. _Oh,_ mungkin kulitku tengah beradaptasi dengan suhu di dalam apartemen Takeru. Aku lantas menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari karena aku dengar dari Yamato kalau demammu cukup parah sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, dan ternyata aku hanya dibohongi," gumamku. Dia hanya menautkan alisnya.

" _Aniki_?" tanyanya singkat. Aku kembali mengangguk, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya demam biasa, kalian tidak perlu begitu khawatir," terangnya kemudian. Aku lantas mendesah lega walau sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Yamato sebelumnya. Ugh, dia benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir.

"Syukurlah, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lebih awal? Semuanya sangat khawatir tahu!" seruku. _Apalagi aku yang telah menyebabkanmu demam, iya bukan?_ Tambahku di dalam hati.

Dia hanya kembali tersenyum sekilas. "Maaf," sahutnya pelan. "Aku tidak sempat menyentuh ponselku sejak kemarin malam. Ibu memintaku untuk beristirahat penuh," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya, alasannya masih dapat diterima. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, kudapati Takeru kesulitan menopang tubuhnya dengan dinding, aku lantas bergegas menghampirinya, melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada bahuku. _Panas sekali_!

"Hikari... Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku... Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mengatakan itu dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. _Yamato ternyata benar_ , demamnya memang terlihat sangat parah.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau masih bisa mengatakan itu saat kau terseok-seok bahkan untuk mencapai kamarmu sendiri," sahutku. Dia kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aku mengenalmu sudah sejak lama, Takeru. Biarkan aku membantumu kali ini," tukasku kemudian.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan. Aku tertunduk, seharusnya aku bukan yang meminta maaf? Kau sakit karena aku bukan, Takeru?

Sesampainya di kamar, Takeru langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya tampak tersenggal-senggal. Ragu-ragu kuletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya. _Sangat panas_! Suhu tubuhnya menaik dengan sangat cepat. Belum pernah aku melihat Takeru sakit sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Takeru, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku cemas.

Dia menggeleng pelan. " _Aniki_ membuatkanku bubur tadi, tapi aku belum sempat memakannya."

"Aku hangatkan ya," sahutku kemudian. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak mau berdebat panjang, aku langsung bergegas menuju dapur, kulihat sebuah panci dipenuhi bubur di dalamnya. Aku lantas menyalakan kompor, menambahkan sedikit air dan bumbu lalu bergegas mengisi wadah kecil dengan air. Kuletakkan sebuah kain ke dalamnya. Aku lantas membawa wadah tersebut ke kamar Takeru.

Takeru tampak masih tersenggal-senggal mengambil napasnya. Aku lantas menaruh wadah air tadi ke atas mejanya. Kuraba kembali keningnya, _masih panas._ Dengan segera, kuperas air yang telah membahasi kain tersebut, kuletakkan kain itu pada dahi Takeru. Hawa dingin dari kain tersebut nampaknya mulai bekerja, walau masih kesulitan bernapas, Takeru kini membuka matanya dan tersenyum sekilas menatapku.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya sangat pelan. Kurasakan wajahku memerah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang, Hikari."

 _Hentikan itu, Takeru_! _Kau benar-benar membuat wajahku terbakar!_

"Uh, ah, uh—" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Menatapnya hanya membuatku semakin tergugup. _Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

"—aku, uh, aku harus mengecek kembali bubur yang sedang kuhangatkan. Akan gawat kalau itu sampai hangus."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan lantas kembali ke dapur, memandang sejenak pada bubur yang tampak masih belum panas itu. Aku mendesah. _Ada apa dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini_? _Aku tidak bisa bersikap wajar lagi di sekitar Takeru. Kenapa? Bukankah kita selalu bersama selama ini? Tapi, kenapa_ _—_ _?_

Aku mendesah kembali sebelum suara letupan bubur itu menyadarkanku, aku bergegas mematikan kompor sebelum bubur itu meluap dari tempatnya. Dengan segera, aku mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan bubur tersebut. Kuletakkan mangkuk itu di dalam nampan beserta dengan gelas kosong. Aku lantas mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air putih. Kubawa nampan tersebut ke kamar Takeru. Dia tampak lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Dia tersenyum. Napasnya kini sudah terdengar lebih tenang.

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hikari."

 _Berhenti meminta maaf, Takeru_! Ini semua salahku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku baru saja menghangatkan bubur yang dibuat Yamato, dimakan ya?"

Dia mengangguk, berusaha untuk bangun dan lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang tempat tidurnya. Kain yang menempel di dahinya terjatuh, ia berusaha untuk mengambilnya, namun tangannya tampak begitu bergetar.

"Biar aku saja."

Aku lalu menempatkan nampan di atas meja, tepat di sebelah wadah air untuk mengompresnya. Tanganku dengan segera mengambil kain yang terjatuh itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam wadah.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Cukup, Takeru! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal seperti ini. Aku—aku—" Aku menggigit bibir, menahan air mata yang nyaris meluap keluar dari mataku. "—aku yang salah bukan? Aku yang menyebabkanmu sakit bukan? Andai saja kemarin kau tidak memakaikanku jaketmu, kau mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti ini, aku—aku—aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena sudah membuatmu sakit seperti ini."

Aku tak dapat membendung lagi air mataku. Mereka mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku tertunduk dalam-dalam sampai kurasakan panas tangannya menarik punggungku lembut ke dalam rengkuhannya. Kepalaku kini bersandar pada dadanya. Sementara itu, lengan kirinya melingkari pinggangku dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut punggungku.

"Hikari, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Tuhan hanya menghendakiku untuk sakit hari ini. Hanya itu."

Dia lalu menaikkan daguku, tersenyum sangat lembut. "Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Jemarinya lantas membasuh air mataku, mengusap lembut pipiku. Aku merasa nyaman dan ingin meledak di saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kau terlihat manis kalau tersenyum, Hikari."

Kurasakan pipiku kembali terbakar, aku lantas bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Tanganku dengan segera meraih mangkuk yang sekian menit yang lalu sempat terabaikan.

"Kau—Kau harus memakan ini sebelum dingin, Takeru."

Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku lalu menyerahkan mangkuk itu padanya.

"Apa—Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hikari-chan. Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambil obat demammu. Apa kau tahu di mana biasanya kau meletakkan obat itu?"

"Ada kotak P3K tertempel di dinding sebelum dapur. Ibu biasanya menaruh berbagai macam obat di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya, sementara itu, kau habiskan buburnya ya?"

Dia lagi-lagi kembali tersenyum. "Tentu."

...

Tanganku merengut bagian dada dari mantel yang masih kukenakan. Saking terlalu paniknya dengan keadaan Takeru, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk melepas mantelku. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

Aku kembali mendesah gelisah. Kuraih kotak P3K yang ada di depanku. Setelah menemukan obat demam, aku lantas kembali menuju kamar Takeru dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak menentu.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?_

Baru saja aku membuka pintu kamarnya, dia lantas menyambutku dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"M— _Mou,_ Takeru-kun! Aku kan sudah bilang untuk berhenti meminta maaf!" seruku. Dia hanya terkekeh. Kutatap mangkuk yang kini sudah kembali berada di tempat sebelumnya—tepat di atas nampan, di atas meja. Kosong melompong.

"Untuk ukuran orang yang sakit, kau sepertinya tidak kehilangan selera makan," candaku kemudian. Kekehannya kembali terdengar semakin merenyah.

"Hmm, bagaimana lagi? Masakan _aniki_ selalu lezat. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya."

"Baguslah!" Aku lalu memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya, menyerahkan obat demam ke tangannya dan mengambil kembali gelas yang hanya menyisakan air separuh di sana. "Dengan begitu, kau bisa minum obat dan lantas cepat sembuh."

Dia kembali tersenyum, mengambil alih obat dan gelas di tanganku. Tak lama kemudian dia meneguk itu semua. "Tentu. Aku harus pulih dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu."

Kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas. " _Mou_ , Takeru! Aku—Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, lagipula aku juga memiliki Tailmon dan _nii-chan_ di sampingku."

Dia lalu menepuk kepalaku pelan. " _Ba_ _—_ _ka_ _—_!"

Aku lantas beralih menatapnya, dia tetap tersenyum. "Apa jadinya _hikari_ tanpa _kibou_ yang melindunginya?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kuangkat nampan yang ada di meja setelah aku bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat, Takeru-kun."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku mendesah, memunggunginya. "Tidak. Kau hanya butuh istirahat."

"Maaf. Terima kasih sudah datang, Hikari. Tapi, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ini sudah menjelang malam. Kau bisa menggunakan kunci Yamato kalau kau ingin pulang."

 _Apa aku melakukannya lagi_ _—_ _? Apa aku lagi-lagi membuatnya semakin bertambah buruk, Takeru?_

"Aku mengerti."

Aku berjalan kembali menuju dapur dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan kegelisahan. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu seperti ini_? Aku kembali mendesah. Bahkan saat aku mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang baru saja digunakan Takeru, pikiranku masih melayang pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah kapan akan mungkin terjawab.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya denganku_?

...

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
